


Someone Who Loves Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Mercy, F/M, Kara is under Black Mercy hallucination, Post 2x08, established KaraMel, plot of 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Kara falls under the effects of Black Mercy, it's up to Mon-El to save her.





	1. Someone Who Sacrifices Everything For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yep, another KaraMel fanfiction. And yep, I'm not planning on stopping soon. This time, I wanted to try something a little different. This is post 2x08 (like, way ahead), so there're some spoilers for the episode. I also used the plot of 1x13, where Kara was attacked by the Black Mercy and hallucinating about Krypton. This time, however, it isn't Alex who'll save her (guess who lol :) It's loosely based on that episode, and I've half-rewatched it, so if I got anything wrong about Black Mercy thingy I apologize :) 
> 
> This is the first part of a two part chapter (because it ended up being way longer than I imagined) and I'll hopefully publish the next part as soon as I can! Please enjoy and tell me what you think about it!

Mon-El couldn’t take her eyes off the young woman lying on the hospital cot. He was frozen, his arms limp on both sides, his shoulders taut, and his eyes… His eyes on the cot. He was unable to look away, no matter how much he wanted to. He blinked several times, as if closing his eyes would make the creature clinging onto her disappear.

It didn’t. It was still there, still sucking on her life, killing her, and he was unable to do anything.

“What is going on?” Winn asked as he barged into the room, stopping short at the sight of Kara. “Oh, my God, please tell me I’m hallucinating.”

“You’re not,” J’onn said as he crossed his arms, looking over at Alex. “What’s her condition?”

“She’s unresponsive to outside stimuli,” the agent began to explain as she looked over at Kara’s face as a medic ran tests on her—as much as she could with her invincible skin. “But her brain activity is still normal. It’s like her body i-is unaware that anything is wrong.” The distress in woman’s voice was audible as she took a deep breath. J’onn cursed under his breath.

“What the hell is that thing?” he asked, almost yelling in frustration. He was referring to the alien creature clinging onto Kara’s body, which looked a lot like a bunch of roses that had tentacles.

“I have no id—“ Alex started as Mon-El finally managed to snap out of his stupor and looked at the agent.

“Black Mercy,” he whispered as if he couldn’t bear to talk any louder. “It’s…Black Mercy. A telepathic parasite.” He didn’t even know how he got the courage to speak up. It felt like his legs were made of clay as he tried to walk up to Kara, yet he somehow did.

“A _telepathic parasite_?” Winn asked, his brows shot up high on his forehead. Mon-El nodded. “This just gets better and better.”

“How do you know that?” It was J’onn. Mon-El swallowed hard.

“One of Daxam’s enemies had attacked us a couple of years before our destruction. They had Black Mercy with them, a lot of it, and they killed so many of our soldiers.” He could see gazes being passed around in the room, yet he only focused on Kara and the tentacles of the Black Mercy. _How the hell did Cadmus get their hand on one_?

“What does it do?” Alex asked. Mon-El ran his fingers through his hair.

“It traps the person in lifelike hallucination. It’s like… It’s like a fantasy life, or that was what the few surviving soldiers had said. It apparently grows more and more real with each passing moment, and after some time it’s impossible to tell the reality from fantasy. And in the meantime it feeds on the person’s life or something, until it…kills her.” He shut his eyes and held his breath. There was a short silence before Alex interrupted.

“How do we wake her out of it? Can’t we just pull it out?”

“No, that’s deadly as well. We’d tried it. The only thing that works is that the person rejects the fantasy before it’s too late. At least the only thing we found that works.” Mon-El wanted to scream. This wasn’t fair. Kara didn’t deserve to be under this. Yes, he’d seen survivors of Black Mercy, but out of the two thousand people that were infected… Only five had survived. And that was because they’d lost _everything_ , all hope, that they knew their dream couldn’t be real.

Kara hadn’t lost hope. She was hopeful, and she certainly would believe the fantasy even if she tried to fight at first. No matter how strong she was.

“If she doesn’t even know it isn’t real, how can she reject it?” Alex said helplessly, afraid to lose her sister. Mon-El’s shoulders slumped.

“We created a way out of it after that massacre in Daxam. It didn’t work 100%, but… But we created a tech that allowed someone else to enter the person’s mind and convince him or her that it wasn’t real.” He suddenly felt hopeless. Without that tech, there was no way to enter Kara’s mind, no way to help her reject the hallucination. “It’s like merging consciousness. I don’t know how it works, though.”

“Oh, great. And then what? Are we gonna merge bodies too?” Winn said sarcastically, earning a glare from Alex. “Don’t look at me like that! You know as well as I do that what he’s talking about is impossible! At least not with our resources.”

“No,” Alex denied it suddenly, shaking her head. “No, it isn’t. We’ll figure out a way, we have to.” She looked up at J’onn. “We need to use every last bit of our resources on this.” Mon-El didn’t need to look back to see he agreed.

“I’m on it,” he said, leaving the room. Alex then turned to Mon-El.

“How long does it take for…for it to kill someone?” she asked, as if afraid to hear the answer. Mon-El pressed his lips together.

“It depends, but around two or three days. Four at most.” He really was hoping it would take four days. “The longer it takes her to believe the fantasy, the longer it takes the creature to kill her.” Alex nodded curtly before looking at Winn.

“We don’t have much time,” she said before turning to leave, gesturing Winn to follow her.

“Not much time? Alex, what you’re asking is impossible…” And that was the last thing Mon-El heard them say before they were gone. He found himself staring at Kara again, suddenly feeling so helpless. He couldn’t even go out to help others create that tech because he had no idea how it functioned. He just knew what it did, as well as any other Daxamite would in his place, even a little child. Maybe if it was someone _else,_ a scientist, that survived from Daxam and not him, they’d be able to save Kara from this situation. But all he could do was sit next to her and do nothing.

And he was supposed to be her boyfriend.

He almost wanted to laugh as he sat beside her and took her hand in his. “I’m a terrible boyfriend,” he said mostly to himself than Kara. “And I say that knowing you’d disagree with me if you could hear me. But I am.” He gulped, grimacing painfully. “I couldn’t even be there for you when Cadmus attacked you. I wasn’t fast enough to save you from…this.” He gestured with his head at the creature as he threaded his fingers through Kara’s. Normally, when they held hands, she’d squeeze his hand tightly, as if to assure him that she was there and she was with him. He desperately needed that right now, but Kara’s hand in his was limp. A huge knot formed in his throat.

“I don’t deserve your love,” he said almost matter-of-factly. “I never did, especially not when I first came here. No matter how much you tell me it’s wrong, it won’t be true. I don’t deserve you, Kara.” Tears threatened to fall as he dropped his gaze. “I couldn’t even be honest with my feelings. You opened up your heart to me, you accepted me, and I still couldn’t tell you how I truly felt. I avoided it as if… As if not telling it made it less real. But it didn’t. It still doesn’t. I was just afraid of having such strong feelings toward someone, because I know I could get hurt in the end.” He looked up at Kara’s face, pushing her hair back and revealing her peaceful features. If it wasn’t for the Black Mercy, he could pretend she was just sleeping.

“Remember the first time we kissed?” he asked. “We were in this same room, but I was the one on the hospital bed instead of you. I was dying,” he laughed bitterly, “and I was okay with it, which shocked me more than anything. And I wanted to kiss you before that happened. I wanted you to know you were so beautiful, no matter what weighed you down. And then I was too afraid to talk about the kiss when I actually didn’t die and death threat was far away. When living became an option, I was so afraid I would get hurt that I didn’t tell you how I felt until you opened up to me.” He searched Kara’s face for a sign that she heard him, but there was nothing. “I was a coward, and yet you somehow managed to make me brave. It was all because of you. So I need you to hold on, Kara.

“I need you to hold on a bit more, because I can’t lose you. I need you right now. So if you can hear me, if any part of you is hearing me, please know that…that you’re loved. By your sister, by your adoptive parents, J’onn, Winn, James… _me_.” He blinked to keep himself from crying. “I love you, Kara. And I know I can’t match up to the fantasy you’re having right now, but I promise you, if you wake up, I’ll try every day to make you happy. I’ll do my best. Just please…please wake up.” The words tumbled down his lips in a hurry as he felt more desperate than ever. He waited, waited for Kara to move, to blink, to open her eyes, anything that suggested she’d heard him… But there was nothing. Kara was as still as she’d been. Mon-El’s shoulders slumped as his last bit of hope faded, leaving him feeling utterly lonely.

* * *

“Mon-El?” Mon-El woke up when he felt someone shaking him from his shoulders. Blinking his eyes open, he tried to register where he was. His shoulders and neck hurt from sleeping in a horrible position. He also felt someone lying down on the cot he was just laying his head onto.

And then he suddenly remembered, and shot up from his seat. _Kara_. Kara’d been hurt. Not exactly hurt, thought. Cadmus had attacked her with a creature called Black Mercy, putting her under hallucination while the creature killed her slowly. And the only way for her to live was to reject that fantasy hallucination.

Did she do it? Was she the one shaking him? He immediately looked over at Kara, but she was in the same state that she was in when he apparently fell asleep. He’d refused to leave Kara’s side last night when Alex offered him a lift to his place, and he must’ve fell tired. He pressed his lips together as tears stung his eyes.

“Are you okay?” someone asked. Mon-El looked over his shoulder, realizing the whole gang was there: Alex, J’onn, Winn and James. When they had come he couldn’t tell, but they didn’t look nearly as desperate as they did the previous day. He straightened up.

“Yeah, I’m okay. What happened?” he asked, hoping the answer would be what he expected. A smile appeared on Alex’s face.

“We managed to create a device that’ll allow one of us to enter Kara’s conscious.” Mon-El’s mouth dropped open as his heart stuttered.

“You’re not joking, right?” he felt the need to ask, hope filling his chest. Alex shook his head.

“I’m not.” She took a helmet like device from Winn. “I’m gonna enter Kara’s conscious with this.”

“ _No_ ,” someone suddenly protested. J’onn. “No, you’re not. I’m not letting you risk your life like this, Alex.” Before Mon-El could say anything, Alex whirled around to face her boss and friend.

“And what do you suggest we do, J’onn? If what Mon-El said is true, Kara has two days at most. I’m not letting my sister die.”

“We won’t, but I won’t let you die either,” he said forcefully, crossing his arms. “Somebody else is gonna do it.”

“Who is it gonna be? Who else would Kara believe?” Alex yelled, spreading her arms. Mon-El’s eyes turned to Kara as he realized what they were talking about. He didn’t even have to think about his decision as he squeezed Kara’s hand and gulped.

“Me,” he whispered, breaking the argument going on behind him. Alex’s gaze snapped at him.

“What?” Mon-El took a deep breath.

“I can enter her consciousness.” Alex’s eyes softened when she realized what he was saying. She shook her head.

“Mon-El, you don’t have to. You just came to earth a couple of months ago. Kara wouldn’t want you to—“

“Risk my life for her? I know that, because she’s that good a person. But she also wouldn’t want _you_ to risk your life.” He took a deep breath, clenching his teeth. “I’m the best choice for this mission. Besides the fact that I’m familiar with Black Mercy’s effects, I’m also an alien so my body would be more resilient to whatever I’m gonna face in there. I know Krypton better than any of you, it shouldn’t be that hard for me to find my way around there. And unlike all of you, I don’t have anyone depending on me, or loving me.” His voice shook at the last part, but he knew that was the damn truth. Nobody really cared about him except Kara. Yes, he knew of course Alex, J’onn and the others were his friends, but they’d choose Kara over him any time, understandably. The only person who’d maybe put him at the same place as her friends would be Kara, and she was _dying_.

“You’re wrong, Mon-El,” Winn started to object, earning a humorless laugh from Mon-El.

“Am I? Winn, you have a family that loves you. You too, James, and Alex. I met your mother. She already lost Jeremiah and we can’t find him, she can’t lose you too. J’onn, I know you lost your planet, but without you the DEO wouldn’t be what it is today. It can’t bear losing its leader. I don’t have anyone except Kara. She believes that I can be a hero, I’m not about to let her down. It’s time for me to save her life for once.” Silence stretched among the group after Mon-El’s words. His eyes were fixed on Kara, afraid to look at anyone else and see their expressions, before J’onn spoke up.

“He’s right,” he said softly. Mon-El tried not to grimace.

“J’onn,” Alex protested. “We can’t just let him do that.”

“You didn’t listen when I told you the same thing.” Alex snorted. Mon-El saw that her arms were crossed defiantly.

“If he dies, Kara will kill me,” she whispered. Mon-El looked up.

“No, she won’t, because she won’t be here to kill anyone if I don’t do this.” He swallowed hard. “Please,” he begged. “We can’t lose any more time.” The group exchanged a couple of glasses. This time, it was Winn who spoke up.

“It’s his choice, Alex,” he said softly, trying to comfort the young woman. Alex stared at the floor for a couple of moments as if she struggled with the decision before she looked up. There was determination in her eyes.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Mon-El took a relieved breath as he reached for the helmet. Before giving it to him, though, Alex grabbed his wrist, looking at him with her teeth clenched.

“Don’t die, okay? For my sister’s sake.” Mon-El could only nod because he couldn’t promise that. He looked back at the group.

“Even if you think that I’m in danger, or if I struggle, don’t pull me back or wake me up, not until I get Kara. I either come back with her, or I don’t come back at all.” His voice suggested he didn’t want any objection. They nodded, although reluctantly. Alex handed him the helmet as she looked up at him.

“Good luck, Mon-El. And bring my sister back.”

* * *

_I’m not afraid to love you._   
_I’m only afraid to lose you._   
_But when I think about it,_   
_I come to realize that_   
_there truly isn’t much_   
_of a difference._


	2. Someone Who Is Enough For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you separate a fanfiction into two parts because the first part becomes too long, and then the second part ends up being more than 4000 words... Sigh. I guess I should've expected that, I'd always been unable to write short stories when I loved something so much :) Anyway, I hope you like the second part, and read through it no matter how long it is (SORRY!) because I spent the last two hours writing it and may have cried a little lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mon-El couldn’t decide whether he should laugh or cry when he woke up and realized where he was. _Of course_ , he thought to himself. Of course Kara would see _Krypton_ in her hallucination.

Swinging his legs down from the bed, he stood up and looked around. He was in a bedroom, he realized, and it was a good one at that. It was definitely better than his bedroom back at Daxam. The room was big with a white bed in the middle that could easily accommodate three people without either of them touching each other. There was a lamp standing next to it, and the walls were decorated with bronze, geometrical designs. Lights also shone through the panels along the wall. There was a couch across the bed, put right under the huge white light in the ceiling. _Kryptonians do like their lights_ , Mon-El couldn’t help thinking.

And then his eyes landed on the photo hanging from the wall. He blinked, and then blinked again before realizing he was looking at…

This was Kara’s room. He’d woken up in Kara’s room. And the photo on the wall… He couldn’t stop himself as his feet carried him there. Kara was in the middle, sitting on a chair with a white gown flowing down her waist and legs, smiling at the camera. The two people behind her could only be her parents. The only problem was…

Kara wasn’t a child in the photo. She was her grown up self, which meant she wasn’t experiencing the past. She was imagining that she’d been on Krypton _all along_. She imagined that Krypton had never been destroyed.

He let out a breath as sudden desperation overcame him. He thought he could fight any fantasy thrown at him. He could even fight it if Kara was married to some guy, but this… How could he fight this fantasy? How could he ever hope to mean more to Kara than her home? And if this in fact was her fantasy, how could he just take her out of it? She could hate him. She would _hate_ him.

Shaking his head, he immediately got rid of those thoughts. Instead, he focused on saving Kara. Even if she hated him, even if she broke up with him and never talked to him again, he _had to_ save her. Or else she’d die.

Without looking at any other pictures around the room, he turned to the door to leave the room. He had to be careful, though. He was a Daxamite, so if he was discovered before he found Kara, there was a good chance he’d be killed or something.

He started walking down the long corridor. Unfortunately, he neither had the super strength he had back on earth, so he had to trust himself if he came face to face with anyone. He hoped Kara’s training would be helpful.

That was when he heard the voice. Being as quiet as possible, he turned his way there until the voices were understandable. “Kara was a natural at court today,” was a woman voice saying. It was eerily familiar, but Mon-El couldn’t remember where he’d heard it. “Kal-El, you would’ve been so proud of your cousin.”

“I noticed your mother and I were not the only ones who came to watch today.” It was a male voice, a voice that this time Mon-El was sure he hadn’t heard before. Maybe they were Kara’s parents.

“Del-Or seems like a very nice young man,” the first voice interrupted at Mon-El picked up his pace.

“Boy, and yes, I like him very much,” the man said. “Don’t you think, Kara? He was really nice today.” Mon-El stepped into a huge room—sort of a living room, he assumed—that opened up to a terrace. And there she was, Kara, sitting in the balcony. His heart rate spiked up as he looked at her, took her in. She hadn’t seen him yet, she was sitting on a couch with a young boy next to him and a man and a woman across from him. “Especially to you.”

Mon-El suddenly felt like he wanted to punch something when he realized they were talking about a _potential mate_.

“Father,” Kara protested, grimacing. “I told you, I’m not looking for anyone.” Kara’s father—the man Mon-El heard—seemed confused with Kara’s reaction. Mon-El, on the other hand, felt entirely the opposite. At least Kara wasn’t seeing herself with someone.

“Kara,” he suddenly called out, not being able to help himself. Well, he caught Kara’s attention, but her parents and the young boy had also turned to him. He stepped forward into the terrace tentatively. Kara frowned.

“Who are you?” she asked as she took the boy to his back. There wasn’t any recognition in her eyes. Black Mercy must’ve wiped her memories about earth completely. He gulped, trying to get his thoughts together as he lifted his hands, showing that he wasn’t harmed.

“I know you don’t recognize me, Kara, but I know you. I know who you are.” Kara blinked at him as if he was caught off guard with his words. She laughed nervously.

“What are you talking about?” Mon-El took a deep breath, trying a different approach.

“We met when my pod crashed on earth a year ago. Remember?” he said slowly, stepping forward. He was stopped by Kara’s father, though, who made an attempt to stand between them. He continued quickly. “You lived on earth. For the last twelve years.” Kara opened her mouth, and then closed it as her eyes narrowed. Her mother answered instead of her.

“Kara hadn’t left Krypton for more than a month,” she said defensively. Mon-El shook his head, ignoring her.

“You lived on earth, and when you went against Cadmus, a creature attacked you. Black Mercy. You’re experiencing its effects right now. This… All of this is an illusion, Kara, and your family is waiting for you back on earth.” Kara shook her head immediately.

“My family is right here,” she objected, though her hands were trembling. Mon-El swallowed hard.

“Krypton was destroyed years ago. You’ve found a new home on earth.” Kara seemed at a loss of words for a moment before she changed the subject.

“Who are you?” she asked again, her gaze not leaving his. She didn’t look hostile, though she didn’t really seem like she was remembering anything. Mon-El pressed his lips together as he tried to decide if he should be honest.

But if he wasn’t, he might lose his only chance to make Kara remember.

“Mon-El,” he answered, whispered really. “I’m Mon-El, of Daxam.” The whole family suddenly went in an alarmed state as Kara’s mother jumped in front of her, shielding her from him, and her father yelled at the corridor.

“Guards!” Mon-El didn’t know what to say as he lifted his hands again.

“I’m not here to hurt you, Kara!” he yelled desperately as Kara’s father punched him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. Without his strength, he felt blood trickling down his nose.

“You won’t hurt any of us,” the man hissed, standing over him. “I don’t know how you came here, Daxamite, but I won’t let you hurt my family.” Mon-El barely dodged his kick and rolled, trying to lift himself up.

“You’re gonna be okay, Kal-El,” Kara whispered. Mon-El realized she was on her knees, hugging the boy. She then turned to her mother.

“Mom, take him out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you, Kara,” her mother objected before Kara stood up, her eyes on Mon-El.

“I’ll be okay. Just…go.” With that, the woman looked at Kara one more time, and then grabbed Kal-El’s hand and led him out the door. The poor boy was looking at Mon-El with confusion.

“I’m not here to hurt your family,” he told Kara’s father as he stood up. “Please, just let me talk.” Before he could continue, three guards barged into the terrace, their guns raised and pointed at Mon-El. He lifted his hands again desperately.

No. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Kara was supposed to remember him. She had to. He couldn’t just lose her like this.

“Get on your knees, right now,” one of the guards ordered him. He slowly knelt down, his eyes never leaving Kara.

“Get him out of here,” Kara’s father ordered. Mon-El shook his head.

“No, wait, Kara, you have to listen to me!” he yelled desperately as two guards grabbed his arms, pulling him back. He struggled to get away from them, to reach for Kara, to tell her how he felt about her, how much he loved her, and how he couldn’t bear losing her. How he _needed_ her. Yet Kara didn’t move. She was just staring at him with those deep eyes.

“There’s nothing you can say to save yourself, Daxamite! You’ll be sent to the Phantom Zone for what you’ve done.”

“Kara, look at me,” Mon-El begged as her eyes shifted to her father. “I haven’t known you for a long time, but I know what kind of a person you are. You’re selfless and understanding, you help people and protect them, you risk your life to save them. And you listen to people without judging them, you protect them before asking who they are, and no matter what kind of a person they are, or where they came from, you never, ever let anyone die if you can help it. I know that because you gave me a chance back on earth when you found out where I came from. You didn’t care that I was a Daxamite, so please, I’m asking you to do the same right now.” He didn’t have the strength to push back anymore as he felt himself being dragged back by the guards, just staring at Kara. Her eyes were wide.

“You’re delusional, Daxamite. Kara had never been to that uncivilized planet. Take him to the prison until—“

“Wait,” a small voice interrupted him. Mon-El’s heart skipped a beat as he looked up, and the guards stopped dragging him. Kara had stepped forward, her eyes on him. “Not yet.”

“What are you talking about, Kara?” the man asked, looking at her daughter incredulously. “He’s a Daxamite!”

“And he hasn’t harmed any of us. He isn’t even armed,” Kara suggested softly. “Father, we have to listen to what he has to say.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m being _fair_ ,” Kara spat back, glancing at him before she turned to Mon-El. “Say what you came to say…Mon-El of Daxam.” She’d said his name in such a way that Mon-El suspected she didn’t completely forget about him. Relief washed over him as the guards loosened their grip on his arms.

“Kara, I know I can’t match up to this fantasy no matter how much I try. And I know I can never give you the life you want.” He almost laughed but stopped himself, just looking at the woman he loved as his eyes filled with tears, his voice strained. “But I can promise you that I’ll try. I’ll try every day to make you happy, to ease off the weight on your shoulders, to help you and stand by you no matter what.” He took a shuddered breath. “I know how it feels like to lose your home. I only found out Daxam had been destroyed a year ago. Nothing can truly replace that. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have a new family that makes you feel just as whole. And you have that family, Kara. You have your sister and your mother, Alex and Eliza, who love you as their own family. You have James and Winn who stood by you as your friends through everything you’ve experienced. You have J’onn who was your mentor in every way that counted. And you have National City, Supergirl, who love you and depend on you to save them, who know that you’ll be there when they’re in danger and stake your life for it. You are their hero, and they need you, just as much as I need you.” Kara blinked as she stared at her, not quite knowing what to say. Mon-El could see that he was getting through to her. She only needed a little push.

“Stop this nonsense!” her father yelled suddenly. “He’s feeding you with lies, Kara, to get you to do his bids. He’s a Daxamite, what can you expect from someone like that?” And just like that, Mon-El had lost Kara. The eyes that turned to him was cold once again.

“I’ve never been to earth, so you’re either lying or hallucinating,” she said as she stepped back, clasping her hands together to keep them from shaking. “Take him away,” she told the guards. Mon-El shook his head violently.

“I’m not lying, Kara, you have to believe me!” he said desperately. “This isn’t real. I know it’s perfect, I know this is what you wanted, but none of us always get what we want.” Someone tried to cover his mouth but he kicked the guard’s knee to get away and stepped forward. He realized tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t lose her, no, no, not like this. She couldn’t just go like that. “I would want Daxam to not be destroyed as well. I’d like to be with my friends again, but I don’t have that choice. None of us are given that choice. But that doesn’t mean the life we have can’t make us happy. You taught me that, Kara. You made me believe in myself, you made me believe I could be a good guy and I still deserved to be happy. And you might hate me if you ever remember and wake up, and maybe I’ll never be enough for you after seeing this, but I need you to know that I love you,” he said as a last attempt as he was being pulled back yet again. Kara suddenly stopped with those words, her eyes snapping back at him. His heart was slamming against his ribs. It was the first time he told her he loved her. She’d told him before, and yet he never found the courage to say it back. And now… Now it might be too late.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake, so much so that Mon-El almost lost his balance. But it also loosened the guards’ grips and set him free. He stepped forward, not so close to Kara but close enough.

“I need you, Kara. You’re all I have, the only person that truly loves me, and after everything I’ve been through I can’t lose that. So I’m begging you to remember. Remember the life you had on earth. Remember your sister, Alex. She’s waiting for you desperately. She needs you as well. James and Winn, J’onn… They all love you like a family. You’re loved, Kara Zor-El, more than you can imagine, and you might never have Krypton back if you leave here but you’ll also never be alone.” He was so close to sobbing, he could feel, when another wave of tremor sent him down on his knees. He tried to blink away his tears. “Please come back to us, Kara.” He dropped his eyes to the ground as another tremor came. He soon realized it wasn’t the ground, but him that was trembling. He didn’t dare looking up and see Kara leaving, leaving him behind for the fantasy, choosing this life against him. He couldn’t bear losing her. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he—

Someone touched his wrist softly, making her look up. It was Kara. She was kneeling down in front of him, her eyes tearful she grabbed his hand.

“Mon-El…” she whispered softly, full of love in his voice. Mon-El felt like all the weight was lifted off his shoulders as they sagged, and he couldn’t hold himself anymore. She remembered. Kara _remembered_. He started sobbing, leaning on Kara as her arms wrapped around him and held him up. The ground was shaking beneath them continuously, but they didn’t move as they held onto each other and cried, cried until they didn’t have any tears left. Kara stroked Mon-El’s back and hair, trying to calm him down as her tears dropped on his shirt. He hadn’t cried like this ever since he landed on earth, and even way before that. But he almost lost Kara, and then he didn’t, and the relief and pain was so much that he just couldn’t hold himself.

Kara stood up after Mon-El calmed down, pulling him up with her. She turned to her father, who was looking at them with a frozen look on his face. Mon-El let her go as she stepped in front of the man.

“I wish you were with me, father,” she whispered, reaching for his arm. “I miss you every day, so much, and I want you to be alive so badly, but… But it isn’t real. Krypton is gone.”

“No, Kara…” his father objected but was cut short when Kara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head to his shirt.

“I love you, dad, and my mom so much. But I have a new life on earth.” She pulled back. “I have people that love and depend on me, and I have people I love. They’re my new family.” She smiled tearfully as she looked at Mon-El. “You and Krypton will always be on my mind, but Mon-El is right. My boyfriend is right. I have to go.” She squeezed her father’s hand as she almost lost her balance with another tremor, and then turned around. She was just about to let him go when he pulled her to himself, his eyes turning black. Mon-El’s eyes widened as his heart skipped with fear.

“Kara!” he yelled and stepped forward as a crack appeared on the ground between them, almost separating them. His heart dropped with fear.

“We will never let you leave,” Kara’s father said in almost a metallic voice as Kara pushed him back, turning around as she fell down.

“Kara, hold my hand!” Mon-El yelled as he knelt on the ground, trying to reach for Kara. A white light started wrapping them. Kara reached forward, her eyes afraid. Their fingertips were so close. Just a couple of inches more, and…

Suddenly, everything turned white before Mon-El opened his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was, and then he immediately straightened up and removed his helmet. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t reach her. He couldn’t hold her hand. They were so close. If they had a couple of more seconds…

“Mon-El!” Alex said, rushing to his side. Putting the helmet aside, he stood up and looked at Kara, who was lying down in the cot right next to him.

“I was so close,” he whispered, suddenly feeling desperate. His hands were shaking. Alex blinked.

“What are you talking about?”

“She remembered. She’d chosen me. I was so close, and…” He couldn’t continue as he walked to Kara, looking at her face. She was still sleeping peacefully. _No_. It couldn’t be happening. Kara couldn’t have died. She was rejecting the hallucination. She should’ve woken up!

“I couldn’t hold her hand. I couldn’t pull her,” Mon-El tried to explain hopelessly. Alex opened her mouth, and then closed, before turning to her sister. Mon-El realized then that Winn, James, and J’onn were watching them. He couldn’t pay any attention to them, though.

“Kara?” Alex whispered to her sister. “Kara, can you hear me? Come on, wake up, please.” She shook her by the hand, but the Black Mercy was still clinging on her, and she still wasn’t waking up. _No_ … “Mon-El, do something!” Alex yelled desperately. But he was out of options.

“I…” he could only say before the tentacles of the Black Mercy moved and suddenly it began to shrink. His eyes widened as the creature pulled back, leaving Kara and sliding off the bed. J’onn immediately ordered someone to take care of it before the whole group turned to Kara. Her eyelids were moving, and with a couple of blinks she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Nobody could describe the relief that Mon-El felt at that moment. He hadn’t failed her. He hadn’t failed his girlfriend. He’d saved Kara.

“She’s waking up!” Alex announced, causing the group to gather around her. With a frown, Kara sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead. She then lifted her head, and her eyes immediately found Mon-El. He realized they were filled with tears. His heart cracked right in the middle when he saw her broken expression.

She’d just experienced her fantasy life. It must not have been easy for her to let go. “Kara,” he whispered apologetically as if it made what happened to her okay. Shaking her head, she suddenly grabbed him, and this time she was the one crying, and Mon-El was the one holding her tightly as she let it all out.

* * *

“I knew I’d find you here.” When Mon-El heard Kara’s soft voice, he turned around and faced the woman. She was in her Supergirl costume, ready to fly out of the DEO at the first sign of danger. He smiled at her as he extended his hand, and Kara grabbed it. “You come here when you want to be alone.”

“And how did you know I wanted to be alone?” Kara snorted as she stood beside him on the terrace of the DEO, looking out at the city.

“After what we’ve experienced, I don’t think it could be any other way.” Mon-El had no answer to her other than nodding. They stood silently for a second before Mon-El broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. Something he’d been meaning to do it since she woke up, yet he couldn’t find her alone to do it properly.

Kara knitted her brows with a puzzled look on her face.

“For what?” Mon-El took a deep breath.

“For talking you out of the hallucination. I… I know you were happy there.” Understanding and pain filled Kara’s eyes as she reached for her boyfriend.

“Mon-El… I can’t believe you’re actually apologizing for saving my life.” Mon-El grimaced.

“It doesn’t really feel like saving it.” He gulped. “You were hurt, Kara.”

“And if you didn’t save me, I’d be dead,” Kara answered, her eyes filled with honesty and determination. “It was a hallucination, as you said, and it was killing me. I should be thanking you for risking your life to get me out of it.” Mon-El shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“It was only fair. You saved my life several times.” Kara smiled, nodding.

“That’s true.” She bit her lip as she looked at the night sky, as if she was imagining Krypton. “You know, the hallucination never felt real.” Mon-El lifted his brows, making Kara sigh. “I mean, of course I believed it, but it took me some time. Still, a part of me knew something was wrong. I just couldn’t see it. And it was my parents, they were there, and I was on my planet, so I ignored it. I chose not to see it, until you came. You reminded me of who I really was. You reminded me I’d found a new family, and I could still be happy.” Mon-El found himself smiling as he looked at Kara.

“My pleasure.” Kara rolled her eyes before facing Mon-El.

“Was it true? What you said there?” Mon-El’s heart skipped a beat with his words. Of course he knew what she was talking about. He’d told her he loved her. And yes, it was true. He’d said those words from the bottom of his heart. Yet now that, again, the death threat was gone, he was afraid. So he pretended not to know what she was talking about.

“I said a lot of things back there. You have to be a little more specific.”

“Come on, Mon-El. You know what I’m talking about.” His smile faded as he stared at the ground, taking a deep breath before he answered.

“Yes,” he whispered, looking at Kara. “Yes, it was true.” Kara blinked bewilderedly at his honesty.

“Wow. I thought you would never admit that,” she said, trying to joke, yet it was audible in her voice that her heart was pounding. That made Mon-El smile.

“I love you, Kara,” he admitted. “I… I’m in love with you. Was that how you said it here?” Kara nodded with the brightest smile on her face that felt like it lit up the whole night. She wrapped her arms around Mon-El’s shoulders, and his arms found their place around her waist.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve been waiting for that,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Mon-El laughed.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve been feeling that way.” Kara’s laugh fluttered his heart. “I can say it again if you want?”

“Go ahead.” Kara grinned at him. This time, the words left his mouth easily and without hesitation.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El, or Kara Danvers, or Supergirl, or whoever you want to be. And I’ll love you, not matter what.”

“Good,” Kara whispered as she reached up, so much so that their lips almost touched. “Because I’m planning on loving you no matter what, as well.” Mon-El was smiling as her lips crushed his, sealing their promises with a passionate, yet real kiss.

* * *

_Cause at the end of the day_   
_you love me for who I really am_   
_and through it all you always fight_   
_to help me remember who I’ve always been_


End file.
